


For One Night Only

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [10]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My tenth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.Nani has been seeing a red haired beauty for several weeks now while out surfing, and she finds herself being able to relax and be herself for those few moments she can steal away from her crazy life as a guardian to her little sister and her alien dog’s problems. It wasn’t until recently that Nani found out that the red head was a mermaid named Ariel, and, despite their two different worlds, she still tries to deny she has begun developing feelings for her. It has been several days since the discovery and she has not seen hide nor fin of Ariel.





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whimsical_Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_Willow/gifts).

The fire crackled and snapped, its flames licking and scorching the broken wood, slowly devouring it piece by piece. A burnt, crumbling piece fell from one of the logs of driftwood, falling down into the glowing coals below, and sent up a cloud of flickering embers, cooling and disappearing into the night sky. Light flickered on the sand around the fire, dancing shadows playing across the dark, tanned skin of the woman sitting before it, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting atop her knees. Her dark brown eyes scanned the ocean waves before her, watching as they rolled up onto the beach, almost reaching the circle of stone she had formed to contain her fire, the crescending waves coming within inches before receding, determined to try again. High above, the crescent moon watched over her, giving her just enough light to see a couple yards out into the ocean before the pitch blackness took over. Behind her, her beloved Hawaii slumbered, the only sounds were that of the ocean, which was more akin to music to her. 

Nani had not moved in hours from her place before the fire, her eyes scouring the waves with impatient desire. It had been days since she had seen her, the fiery haired siren that had filled her every waking hour and even more in her dreams. Even though they had only spoken a few times, Ariel had become something more than just a friend to Nani… and that scared her. 

“Nani?” 

Nani froze, her eyes still looking out to the water- the obvious place she had expected to see her temptress come from- and loosened her hold on her knees slightly. “Ariel…” she whispered, turning her head to look behind herself. What she saw made her mouth open in surprise, but no words would come. 

Ariel was standing- on two legs, at that- barefoot in the sand, a pair of canvas capris and a baby blue cami covering her alabaster skin. Her long, flowing crimson hair spilled in waves down her back, and her cerulean eyes twinkled with the mischievous smile that played across her lips. “Do you like?” she asked, her hands clasped nervously behind her as she did a little turn for Nani, showing off that her legs were indeed real.

Nani swallowed, pushing down the lump that had formed in her throat as she stood, brushing the sand from her backside, “Oh, Ariel… how- where did you-?” So many questions formed, all trying to push themselves to the forefront, but all she could muster was to gesture at Ariel’s perfect, shapely legs.

Ariel giggled, suddenly feeling a rush of relief that Nani seemed to approve, and walked to her, gently pressing a long, elegant finger to Nani’s plump, red lips, “Shh, it’s okay. Just know that this isn’t permanent.” She looked sad at that, her eyes swimming slightly at the thought, forcing Nani to wrap her arms around the smaller woman, engulfing her into herself. Ariel smiled, regaining control of herself as she wrapped her own arms around Nani, pressing her cheek into the older woman’s chest, enjoying the moment before gently pushing away, releasing their grip on each other. 

“It isn’t permanent?” Nani asked softly, looking down into Ariel’s eyes, pulling Ariel close enough to keep her arms around her waist, “How did this happen? You were… yourself, when I last saw you. What happened?” She lifted her hand and cupped Ariel’s cheek, brushing her skin gently with her thumb, “I missed you…”

Ariel took a moment to gently press her cheek into Nani’s warm caress, turning her head slightly to press her lips to Nani’s palm, kissing it softly. Nani blushed, but didn’t pull away, feeling the familiar heat beginning to pool in her lower belly at the sensation of Ariel’s lips on her flesh. Sighing softly, Ariel turned back to look up at Nani with a soft smile, “Please… let’s just enjoy it while it lasts?” Her eyes searched Nani’s, her left hand resting on Nani’s shoulder while the other slipped into Nani’s thick black hair, cupping the back of her head. 

Nani looked as if she might protest at first, but the look in Ariel’s eyes melted her resolve to know why. She allowed Ariel to pull her head down, feeling herself let go as her eyes closed and their lips met, softly at first. Nani had imagined so many times what she thought the younger woman’s lips would feel like, what they would taste like, but nothing could have prepared her for the velvet softness as they met, nor the glowing heat that spread throughout herself at that tiniest of contacts. A soft moan escaped Ariel’s lips, encouraging Nani as she threw herself into the kiss, pulling Ariel tightly to her chest. 

Ariel stood on her tiptoes, her fingers tightening in Nani’s hair, her nails lightly scraping her scalp as their kiss became more heated. When they were forced to part to breathe, she looked up at Nani with heated passion, “Is there somewhere we can go?” 

Nani’s cheeks flushed with a mixture of surprise and passion, “Nowhere we might not get caught…” She thought desperately and smiled, taking Ariel’s hand, “But I have an idea. Follow me.” She took a moment to kick sand onto the fire she had started before pulling Ariel along behind her to go get into Dr. Jumba’s dune buggy she had borrowed for this trip. 

Ariel paused by the vehicle, running her hand curiously over it, “What is this… thing?” 

Nani smiled and, sitting in the driver's seat, she reached out and pulled Ariel into the passenger seat, “Don’t worry about it now; I borrowed it for the night from a friend, and it's going to take us somewhere.” Ariel blushed and settled into the seat, placing her hand on top of Nani’s thigh as Nani started the buggy, almost spinning tires in the sand as they sped off to Nani’s home. 

When they arrived at Nani’s, she made sure to turn off the headlights and killed the engine as soon as she could before they alerted anyone inside that they were outside. Nani placed her finger to her lips to signal for Ariel to be silent as she took her hand, leading them around behind the house. 

“I think this will do,” Nani whispered as they climbed to the top of the stairs leading to a small landing, where a family sized hammock was strung up between two trees. 

Ariel smiled as she touched the hammock, feeling the well worn rope between her fingers as Nani climbed into the netting, “It's pretty but-” She squeaked in surprise as she was pulled in, finding herself lying over Nani’s warm body, “Oh… I see now.” She giggled as she brushed back a strand of crimson hair from her eyes, tucking it back behind one ear. 

Nani smiled back up at her, gently skimming her fingers down Ariel’s back through the cami, “Now… where were we?” Her fingers slipped underneath the scrap of clothing and caressed Ariel’s warm, bare skin.

Ariel felt a shiver of anticipation course through her body at the sensation of Nani’s fingers brushing over her skin, swallowing softly as she looked down into Nani’s eyes, “Is… is it okay?” Her eyes searched Nani’s knowing how much the older woman had been struggling with her feelings, and didn’t want to push Nani into something she didn’t want.

Nani smiled softly and leaned up, gently pressing her lips to Ariel’s, kissing her into silence. Ariel took the hint and, bringing her hand up, caressed Nani’s cheek, letting all of her doubts go with the soft breeze blowing across the island. 

Nani shifted and guided Ariel down to lay in her place so she hovered over the redhead, repositioning herself to rest between Ariel’s new legs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nani whispered, looking down at Ariel’s sparkling blue eyes, making the younger woman blush. She leaned down and softly brushed her lips over Ariel’s as her fingers moved down Ariel’s stomach, fumbling at first with the button of Ariel’s pants. 

“Here, let me help,” Ariel whispered, her fingers fumbling almost as much as Nani’s with the newfound contraption until the pair managed to undo it. Both shivered with anticipation as Nani slowly drew the canvas material down her legs, depositing it on the ground below the hammock.

Nani took a moment to look over Ariel, only just now realizing that Ariel wore no underwear, revealing the soft patch of red hair just above the apex of her legs. She lightly ran her hands over Ariel’s leg, watching the muscle jump just below the skin as she caressed the pale, warm thigh. 

“Nani…” Ariel moaned the name softly, biting her bottom lip as she squirmed a little under Nani’s touch, “that feels amazing…” Encouraged by the sounds, Nani caressed her way over Ariel’s upper thigh, her hand leaving a burning trail over Ariel’s skin, making her squirm even more with desire. A heady, sweet scent began to permeate the air the closer Nani’s hands drew to Ariel’s center. 

“Ariel…” Nani breathed her name, locking eyes with the young redhead, “I’ve… I’ve never done anything like this before…” 

Ariel was panting now with desire, her chest heaving up and down underneath her cami, her breasts feeling heavy and aching for Nani’s touch. But Nani’s words brought her senses to the forefront enough for her to give a shaky smile, “It’s- it’s okay, Nani; neither of us have.” Her head was swimming but she managed to gather herself enough to start to rise, looking at Nani with understanding, “I do not wish to make you do anything you don’t wish to.” 

Nani smiled shakily, her head swimming as well, but she managed to nod, “I- I want to… It’s okay.” She gently placed her hand on Ariel’s chest, pushing the younger woman back down into the hammock. Ariel gratefully sank into the netting, her body shaking from the exertion and the pleasure pulsing throughout her. 

Nani squirmed her way down to better position herself so she was more comfortable, her hands resting on Ariel’s hips. She had never looked at another woman like this before, so up close; her only other experience seeing a naked woman was in the changing rooms back in high school or on the beach, in the shower rooms. The little tuft of red hair was encouraging; she knew most women these days shaved their privates, but she and Ariel both seemed to not follow the trend. It was comforting, to say the least, and made her much less nervous.

She moved herself forward and, getting close to Ariel’s core, she inhaled softly, taking in the familiar, yet different scent of a woman before gently lathing her tongue over the slick folds. Ariel gave out a sharp gasp, bucking in Nani’s arms at the sensation and her hands shot out to entangle in Nani’s thick, black hair, encouraging Nani to repeat the action. Ariel tasted sweet, yet salty, like salt water taffy. A taste that Nani found fitting for the young woman. 

“Nani!” Ariel whimpered, already feeling as if she might get swept away by the cascading sensations pummeling her. Her hips ground themselves against Nani, begging her to continue her onslaught.

Nani, only too happy to oblige, let herself go and simply allowed her body to act on pure instinct. Her tongue darted and laved over Ariel’s folds, the tip of her tongue focusing on the younger woman’s slick pearl. It didn’t take long before she could feel Ariel convulse and her thighs clamp around Nani’s head, gasping into the night air as pleasure washed over her. 

Nani continued to lick her slowly, unperturbed by the squeezing thigh as she cleaned her lover before looking up as those thighs slowly loosened their hold, smiling softly. “N-Nani…” Ariel whimpered, her body still trembling at the strange sensations she had just experienced, her shaking hand reaching down to caress Nani’s cheek, “that… that was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?” 

Nani blushed, thinking back to the old desktop her dad had had in his workroom back when he was still alive, and the countless hours she had spent touching herself to the hours and hours of pornography she had discovered on it. “Oh… well, only a woman will truly know how to please another woman...” she stammered, carefully moving up the hammock to lay along Ariel’s body, “I’m just happy it worked and you enjoyed it.”

Ariel nodded and blushed, leaning down to gently kiss Nani’s forehead, “I... want to return the favor…” 

Nani smiled, blushing in return as she got up out of the hammock. Leaving her shirt on, she undid the snap fly of her shorts and let them fall down around her ankles. She stood before Ariel, nervous about her being larger than the petite Ariel. What if she doesn’t like me when I’m naked? Will she not want to be with me? 

But Ariel didn’t seem to notice her wide hips and thick thighs as she settled at the foot of the hammock, looking up lovingly at Nani as she stood before her in her t-shirt shirt and a simple, striped bikini bottoms. When she noticed Nani hesitating, she reached out to touch her hand “Nani? What’s wrong?” 

Nani smiled softly in reassurance, turning her hand to take a hold of Ariel’s, “It’s nothing; just a little bit of insecurities, that’s all.” She squeezed Ariel’s hand before releasing it, and, slipping out of her bikini bottoms, took a deep, reassuring breath before getting into the hammock once more. 

Ariel, unsure of what was going through Nani’s mind, simply pulled the older woman down into her arms, reaching up to gently caress Nani’s cheek, “You look beautiful, Nani. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are.” She leaned up and gently kissed Nani’s lips, nuzzling her cheek lovingly. 

Nani blushed, smiling softly at her words, “Thank you, Ariel… It’s just human insecurities. Nothing for you to worry about it.” She reached down and gently caressed Ariel’s cheek, looking down into her eyes, “Though you thinking I’m beautiful makes me feel much better.” She kissed Ariel’s plump, red lips, almost purring in cat-like content at the taste of her. 

Ariel caressed her hands down Nani’s sides and over her rounded hips before slipping behind her to lightly squeeze her ass, receiving a surprised yelp followed by a purr of delight as Nani pressed herself back into those hands.

“Just relax…” Ariel whispered softly, placing soft kisses over Nani’s neck, softly nipping her once, making Nani jump with a pleasured moan. Remembering what Nani had done to her, she began sliding down, leaving a trail of wet kisses and soft nibbles as she settled in between Nani’s legs.

Sliding her arms up underneath Nani so the back of her thighs rested on Ariel’s arms, Ariel reached up to caress Nani’s breasts through the t-shirt and, leaning forward, tentatively lathed her tongue up along Nani’s slick slit. 

“Oh, Ariel…” Nani panted, her hands moving to cover Ariel’s and lifted her hips, encouraging Ariel on with murmurs of pleasure. 

Kneading her breasts, Ariel was getting excited by the feeling of heat growing inside her once more, her tongue darting in between Nani’s folds and teased the nub of pleasure, and watched as the Nani’s thigh muscles jumped with pleasure. 

“Right there, Ariel… Oh, god, it feels sooo good! Mmm!” Nani parted her legs a little further to give Ariel better access, her entire body humming with the pleasure rolling over her again and again. The sensations that the inexperienced young woman was bringing on to her were outside of any realm of anything Nani had ever felt before!

“I’m so close!” Nani hissed through clenched teeth, her back arching as she grabbed onto the back of Ariel’s head, pulling her closer and deeper into her. 

Ariel only obliged the silent command, keeping the pace and gripping onto Nani for dear life. With a muffled cry, Nani bucked once, twice as the most intense orgasm tore through her and stars began to burst behind her eyes as she stared up at the starry Hawaiian sky, a shooting star racing across the great expanse. 

Once Nani’s body had collapsed into a panting heap and her hold on Ariel’s head loosened, Ariel slipped carefully back up to lay beside Nani, brimming with pride that she had been able to make Nani feel as good as she had made her feel. She laid her head gently on Nani’s shoulder and slid her arm around Nani’s waist, smiling happily as she tucked her head under the older woman’s head.

“That was amazing…” Nani whispered after a few moments, her fingers gently caressing over the ball of Ariel’s shoulder as they rocked slowly back and forth in the breeze coming up off the ocean. 

“Yes,” Ariel murmured softly, her eyes drooping sleepily, “yes, it was…” 

Nani turned her head and placed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and nestled there, inhaling the sea scent in her hair. The pair soon slipped off into dreamland, completely spent and not caring that anyone could come along and see them.


End file.
